Man behind the mask
by Rennie75
Summary: This is part of my Vigilante/ Team Arrow series (summarized in Ch 1 if you need it). This story focuses on Quentin Lance discovering that Oliver Queen is the man behind the mask - all in Lance's POV but still with a Team Arrow and Olicity view. Now really COMPLETE as I've posted the Epilogue!
1. Chapter 1

**You are not the Vigilante**

**A/N** – This story follows both You are the Vigilante and Go Team Arrow (including separate Epilogue) but if you missed them, here's a quick summary. In Vigilante, Thea and Roy discover Oliver's secret identity by the way he acted w/ Felicity then wanted to join in on the action and did help out on a mission (took me 9 chapters for this one sentence)! Team Arrow delves deeper into the characters, their relationships and how they became a team (6 chapters for that one)! There's a whole lot of Olicity in both as well as an OC (security guard named Charlie) who will soon have his own series! Now you are current so happy reading!

**DISCLAIMER** – I own nothing but I do enjoy playing w/o profit!

* * *

Once alone and at his own place, Lance thought back over the conversation with his daughter. He really didn't think Laurel would pursue Felicity, at least not with Queen's interference. If things did go further the Arrow would certainly find a way to protect Felicity. Laurel would certainly be upset if she knew just how badly she had underestimated Ms. Smoak – _she's got two of the most powerful men in the city protecting her_. Lance chuckled before he actually processed that thought. _Two of the most powerful protecting one single blond IT girl…Felicity came from the back of the club? Rumors she was sleeping with Queen but the Arrow laid claim to her as well. _Lance's police instincts were on alert now as rarely were there coincidences. _And both Queen and the Arrow know both of my daughters – Queen killed both my girls_, Lance couldn't help the anger and grief of that thought even as he acknowledged it was strictly true and if he continued it to its logical end…_the Arrow has saved both of them_.

_It couldn't be, could it? Could Queen be the Arrow?_

However, there was nothing logical in Lance's view of Queen and his response remained emotional. There was little black and white in Starling City anymore with the advent of the Arrow and even Lance's own choice to help him left more gray areas than he liked. However, hating Ollie Queen was something Lance had always been sure about, had always been sure he'd been in the right.

Lance was unwilling to let go of one of the few remaining pillars of his belief system without actual concrete evidence. He just wasn't quite ready to lose the comfort of blaming Ollie Queen nor did he want to reassign that blame to anyone else. Unfortunately, Lance couldn't ignore his belief in pursuing the truth so he did acknowledge that there was just the slim possibility that Queen wasn't quite the villain he liked to believe he was. _Am I being as blind about Queen as Laurel is being about Felicity? _

To complicate matters further there was then the question of what he should do with any knowledge he acquired. _Helping Oliver Queen was not the same as helping the Arrow_ Lance concluded with a growl not unlike the Arrow's.

Lance scrubbed at his eyes even as he pressed his fingertips into his temple to relieve the growing pressure there. Sleep was surely not coming tonight.

_It couldn't be, could it? Could Queen be the Arrow?_ The thought continued to buzz in his head like a mad mosquito and it was going to drive him crazy.

Lance started to compile and evaluate the pieces of evidence just as if he was solving a crime and there was some damning evidence to support that fact that the obnoxious playboy trust fund brat had returned from the dead to become the hero of Starling City.

Clearly the most obvious was the fact that both arrived in Starling City at the same time. However, no one made that connection because Queen immediately resumed his lifestyle as if five years hadn't gone by…_even I dismissed Queen as the same boy he'd been when he'd left_. Lance's brow furrowed as he realized he may have made a serious strategic error in judgment.

_It's hard to let go of everything…if I see him differently then…_Lance cut off his own thoughts, unable and unwilling to even give voice to it in his own head. He wasn't ready to delve too deeply into what it would mean if Queen was the Arrow. The connection to his daughters was too close and the hurt and grief that still bubbles so easily to the surface was easier to focus on than the new feelings of doubt and fear.

After years of alcohol addiction, Lance could recognize a trigger when he saw one. _Might not hurt to drop by a meeting soon…_

However, throughout the day, like a mantra the buzzing continued. _It couldn't be, could it? Could Queen be the Arrow?_

It didn't help to see Ms. Smoak's name on his phone so he did the only thing he could do and ignored the call. He felt a moment's doubt but squelched it as he now bore some anger at her for keeping the secret too even as he realized that was unfair.

Lance did continue to gather intel from the police files – it was now a compulsion to prove Queen was not the vigilante and he was pursuing that goal ruthlessly even as he ignored the voice in his head that it was a futile effort. There were some instances where Queen was in public when the Arrow was supposed to be elsewhere but that was all Lance had discovered to even partially refute the possibility. _I doubt Ms. Smoak is his only contact._

Of course, there was also the fact that Ollie Queen did not possess the skill set of the Arrow. _Five years on a deserted island, no doubt changed a man but that much? _Even as Lance pondered that thought the image of his own daughter snapping a man's neck came to mind and he had to acknowledge that Queen could not only be capable but skilled as well.

What truly concerned Lance were the changes in both Queen and the Arrow since their arrival on the scene. Lance had created a timeline of both Arrow cases and Queen events and it was hard to deny the similarities in those journeys.

Reviewing the first documented Vigilante cases, Lance was pretty sure he could link the majority of those deaths to that Undertaking conspiracy involving Moira Queen and Malcolm Merlyn. The Arrow had a single minded goal at the beginning and appeared to only stray when Laurel had invoked his help. Lance had to growl under his breath as he remembered how close the Arrow had been to his daughter at that time.

At first body bags littered the scene of any Vigilante crime but gradually though the Arrow had taken a less violent approach. _I even accepted the possibility of him being right and helped him._ In helping him, Lance had seen the humanity behind the mask – had seen remorse and responsibility the Arrow felt. _Wasn't I the one to tell him not every death in this city was his fault?_

Then there's Queen – it was easy to see his changes too as he now worked at Queen Consolidated and by all accounts worked hard even if he did promote an IT specialist to be his assistant. Queen had tried to continue in the life he'd left behind but even Lance had to admit it was just a shallow effort now. He had also stood by his mother even as he tried to make amends publicly.

_Was he also trying privately?_ Lance couldn't help that thought sneaking in even as he glared at the files in front of him.

Going back to his list, Lance added a few more notes before focusing on a new list of commonalities between Queen and the Arrow. Preferring not to dwell on his own daughters even if neither were currently close to either Queen or the Arrow, Lance immediately jotted down the name Felicity Smoak.

Lance actually genuinely liked the girl even if he had brought her in for questioning himself. It was hard to see her as a hardened criminal or even remotely violent but her connection to the Arrow was irrefutable. He himself had trusted in that connection and counted on it more than once.

_Was she part of the reason both Queen and the Arrow had changed? Maybe I do need to stop by the club myself and speak to Ms. Smoak in person instead of just returning her call._

Even as he thought that the call came in – "Explosion at Queen Consolidated – reports of hostages taken. Units in route."

Grabbing his phone he returned Felicity's call only to hear her voicemail immediately answer.

* * *

**AN2** – While I didn't like Lance at the beginning I like the character development the show has done. I can't let go of the idea of him struggling with the whole Arrow/ Oliver Queen thing and it fascinates me (which is why I was so excited to post this - pls excuse any mistakes). I've taken some liberty w/ his character but hopefully it isn't too OOC. Clearly this is a work in progress but I hope to update quickly!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Real Oliver Queen

**Ch 2 – The Real Oliver Queen**

**AN:** Thank you all for the wonderful response and encouragement (love, love, love reviews/ faves/ follows)! Let's hope this version of Det Lance doesn't disappoint! We are still working toward a little more Team Arrow action and interaction but I had to lay the groundwork for their mission. Still from Lance's POV.

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine and still no profit being made!

* * *

_It couldn't be, could it? Could Queen be the Arrow?_

_Was she part of the reason both Queen and the Arrow had changed? Maybe I do need to stop by the club myself and speak to Ms. Smoak in person instead of just returning her call._

Even as he thought that the call came in – "Explosion at Queen Consolidated – reports of hostages taken. Units rn route."

Grabbing his phone he returned Felicity's call only to hear her voicemail immediately answer.

Lance arrived on the scene several minutes later and was forced to pause in the midst of utter chaos. He had seen such traumatic scenes before but that did not mean he didn't feel the impact of this particular one so reminiscent of the Glades destruction. Thoughts of that night brought Felicity to his mind again as she was the one helping him protect the others, _Where are you Ms. Smoak?_

"Lance, come on – we need help."

Acknowledging the call of duty, Lance put his personal feelings aside and followed the bomb squad tech toward the make-shift headquarters where the police and emergency personnel had gathered to coordinate their efforts.

Lance took a moment to survey the scene as he strode across the street. A police barricade was already in place and gave official personnel the run of the street but throngs of people pushed and crowded nearly overwhelming the barrier. Fire trucks, police cruisers and ambulances were parked haphazardly as crews rushed to respond to the call for help. Clusters of survivors clung together in fear even as the police and EMTs sought to provide aid. Smoke billowed from the windows but otherwise the building itself was eerily quiet as if it was the eye of the storm.

Lance shook his head and refocused his attention on the hub of activity representing the official response to the tragedy. Fire, EMT, Police and others were represented and working together as snippets of intel were dispersed in intermittent bursts.

"Unconfirmed explosion on lower level prompted fire alarm and started as an orderly departure – I think they thought it was a just a drill…"

The speaker's voice though loud was barely audible over the dull roar of the street scene chaos and was easily drowned out by the sharp wail siren of a departing ambulance.

"Unknown number of armed masked gunman – unknown number of hostages" added another responder.

The acrid smell of smoke clung to the scene even as the bulk of the haze now floated above the street. Fits of choking reverberated from various points along the street.

"One witness just reported the gunman pulled people from the stairwell and took them into the interior of the building…no info on who or if it was random or not." Someone reported.

Screams from survivor near building pierced the air and caused several police to pull their weapons before realizing there was no new danger.

"No demands or contact from the gunmen – no eyes or ears inside. Building sealed tight now." Another bit of information provided.

The heavy odor of burnt metal permeated the air to the point of leaving an acrylic taste in Lance's mouth_. God, what happened here_, Lance wondered as he continued to process the scene as well as the incoming information.

"Negotiator on the way."

Helpless cries of desperate family members trying to break through the police barrier added to the tension of the survivors and first responders. Anxiety now hung even more heavily in the air and was almost more oppressive than the lingering smoke.

"Last of the injured being transported to the hospital now – mostly minor injuries reported currently."

The hum of the press giving live reports grew louder as they fought for to get the money shot of the devastation.

"What happened to the security guard? Has he been transported yet?"

"He hasn't been interviewed yet but he did report 5 gunmen entered – he was knocked out and restrained but another QC employee freed him."

This information penetrated the chaos in Lance's own thoughts and snapped him to attention. He swung his gaze around the scene until he saw a uniformed man sitting just inside an ambulance. _Well, what do ya know_, Lance thought to himself as he saw the man was speaking not to the police but Oliver Queen and his bodyguard.

Lance quickly made his way over even as he tried to observe Queen impartially despite his immediate response of anger at the very sight of the younger man. What he noticed first was that both Queen and Mr. Diggle stood perfectly still, calm even, which made them stand out among the chaos. Focusing on Queen, Lance noted he appeared to be only mildly interested in what the guard was saying. He couldn't put his finger on why but Lance found himself tensing as he approached the surprisingly tranquil scene.

Mr. Diggle was facing Lance as he approached and despite Lance being on alert he was unable to detect any visible sign that the man warned Queen of his presence and yet Queen turned abruptly toward him when he was a few feet away. Lance wondered what threat the bodyguard saw when he noted that the man moved quickly to Queen's side, _Would the Arrow really need protection?_ He couldn't help the quick grin at that random thought despite the seriousness of the situation. It was only then Lance noted the bodyguard didn't move in front of Queen but instead placed a hand on his shoulder.

He also noticed, with some pleasure, that Queen's patented charming smile was more of a grimace this time. _Maybe he's not as calm as he seems_. Instead of being relieved at that thought, Lance found himself fighting more inner tension and turmoil.

"Detective." As Lance had stopped correcting Ms. Smoak about his title he didn't see a reason to belabor the point with Queen.

"Queen." Lance bit out grudgingly while trying to ignore the buzzing in his head. _It couldn't be, could it? Could Queen be the Arrow?_

"Lance, this is Charlie Davidson. He's security at QC and has some useful information." It was Mr. Diggle who spoke calmly into the silence.

"Detective, good to meet you." Charlie offered the polite greeting before getting down to business. "There were 5 gunmen, heavily armed, 2 with duffle bags. They fired a few shots in the air and cleared out the lobby." Charlie hesitated here and exchanged a quick look with Mr. Diggle much to Lance's exasperation.

"Continue Mr. Davidson. What happened next?" Lance spit out the command in annoyance even if this wasn't his witness to question.

"I sent a message to Mr. Diggle and sounded the silent alarm for the police. Three remained in the lobby while the other two took the stairs. I couldn't see which direction but the explosion that went off a couple minutes later was from below."

Lance took a moment to jot down a couple notes even as he noted that neither Queen nor Mr. Diggle appeared surprised by any revelation so far. He couldn't resist asking, "Have you already told this to the police or only to Mr. Queen?"

Charlie actually stood up even as the paramedic tried to prevent that action. "I answered all the police questions, Detective. Mr. Queen came over to check on me and was concerned about the other QC employees as well."

"As you are so concerned, Mr. Queen, do you have a list of your employees who are unaccounted for and in danger?" The unspoken words, _Because of you_, lingered in the air. Despite a momentary twinge of guilt, Lance couldn't, wouldn't take them back even as he noted Queen showed no reaction to the accusation.

"We are still working on that-" Queen's voice was more of a growl which surprised Lance as his face remained blank.

"As soon as we know, you'll know. I assure you, Detective, Mr. Queen wants to help you." Mr. Diggle had interrupted Queen and Lance only vaguely wondered as the slight emphasis on the 'Mr. Queen' part.

"And Ms. Smoak?" Lance couldn't help the worry that seeped into the quiet question.

With a roll of his shoulders, clenching of his fists and a tightening of his lips into a thin line Queen gritted out, "Still inside." He met Lance's eyes then and held his stare.

There was a moment of awkward silence that was broken only as Thea Queen called her brother's name and rushed to hug him. Lance was close enough to hear her single word plea of Felicity's name and to see Queen close his eyes even as he enveloped his sister in a hug and gave one quick shake of his head.

The siblings stayed close for another moment before Thea eased away, shot a look to Mr. Diggle, smiled at the security guard and then placed herself on her brother's other side. Lance noted she held onto his arm even as she reached blindly for the hand of the young man who joined her. _Ah, so Mr. Harper is part of the family now too?_

Lance preferred to ignore the concern and love of the family scene and instead focused on the task at hand. "Queen, do you have any idea who would do this? What they could want?"

"While there are always enemies in this business, there have been no credible threats to Mr. Queen or the company." Mr. Diggle again responded for Queen.

"So what enemies do come to mind then Mr. Diggle?" Lance was angered by the vague response and wondered if he was trying to protect Queen or conceal something else.

"Without hearing the demands we have no way of sharing any valuable insights Detective." Lance nodded reluctantly as he accepted the logic of that response and the fact that Mr. Diggle was not going to give an inch.

It then occurred to Lance that no one in the group was reacting as you would expect – no fearful cries of distress, no ranting accusations for the police to do more, no restless pacing, nothing. The five simply stood close together and wore impassive expressions.

Lance gritted his teeth and practically snarled his next question in obvious frustration, "Anything else to add Mr. Davidson?"

The five parted slightly to allow Lance to again see the security guard who was once again seated and receiving medical attention.

"One man pushed passed me to access the security system…" The guard paused then directed the rest of his statement to Queen with a grimace. "I tried to stop him but, well, he won."

Lance watched as Mr. Diggle placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded when the security guard met his gaze.

"I was unconscious – don't know for how long." Davidson again directed a single statement to Lance before looking back to Queen. "It was Ms. Smoak that woke me up but the one of the men pulled her back instead of allowing her to leave. They knew who she was – it was intentional, they meant to keep her. I know it." The guard again held Queen's eyes before adding, "I'm sorry Mr. Queen but they forced the rest of us out."

Lance didn't quite understand the apology but before he could ask Queen responded as he offered a hand to Charlie and they shook.

"It's ok Charlie. I'm sure Felicity is glad you are safe as are we. Thank you."

Lance turned a surprise gaze to Queen as there was genuine emotion in his tone_. Spoiled rich boy showing concern for a rent-a-cop? _

"Mr. Queen – we have contact from them and they are asking for you. We need you over here now." A uniformed officer delivered that message somewhat nervously.

There was no verbal response but Lance couldn't help but note all four moved together to follow the officer with Queen leading the way. Lance followed as the group quickly made their way to the police headquarters.

"Has Oliver Queen joined us yet?" The disembodied voice came through the speakers distorted but intelligible.

"I'm here. What do you want?" Queen responded calmly as he walked even closer to the mobile tech unit phones.

"Your family brought destruction to the Glades and it's time you felt that in your own home."

"If it's me you want then let the others go." The negotiator and police quickly motioned for Queen to stop that line of thought but he ignored them. "Shouldn't you consider your hostages as the innocent people of the Glades? You can't really want to punish them, can you? So take me instead."

"This isn't your call to make Queen. We'll tell you what we want and when we want it. Just know that all of this is on you...we'll send another message soon." The call ended abruptly.

"Mr. Queen, we cannot authorize you to trade yourself for the hostages. Allow us to do our job and we'll get everyone out alive." The negotiator spoke with calm determination.

Lance watched as Queen simply ignored the man and turned to walk away even as Mr. Diggle spoke, "We understand. Mr. Queen will be here if you need him."

Queen then stopped and after a brief pause turned back to the officers and added with a polite smile, "Thank you for your assistance. We'll work with you, of course."

Lance was surprised by the sudden switch in Queen as he offered the group a polite and slightly condescending smile but realized even as the others accepted it that it was what was expected of him. _Was Diggle prompting him to act as Mr. Queen? Who's the real Queen then?_ Lance pondered even as he watched the five walk way the buzzing returned to pester him. _It couldn't be, could it? Could Queen be the Arrow?_

The tragedy continued to slowly unfold to an unknown end as Lance split his attention between his official duties and observing Queen and his cohorts. They had laid claim to a small table near the headquarters and appeared to be working on a laptop while talking quietly and place a few calls. At least the others were active, Queen just seemed frozen as he stared at the QC building. Lance caught a few looks of concerns directed at Queen and even a few comforting touches but he remained immobile and impassive.

_Just like the Arrow_, Lance shook his head at his own traitorous thought. He still had no solid evidence identifying Queen as the Arrow and remained determined to fight that possibility. _Just because he may not be that same spoiled little rich boy doesn't make him a hero_, Lance thought angrily as he clung to his denial.

However, as he continued to watch Oliver Queen stand absolutely still with his gaze fixed absolutely on the building where Felicity Smoak was being held, he couldn't stop the thought, s_o what happens to both Oliver Queen and the Arrow if Ms. Smoak doesn't make it out?_

Lance found himself moving toward Queen without conscious thought and having no idea just what he intended when he reached him; however, his journey was interrupted when Roy Harper stepped in front of him.

"I would leave him alone Detective. Felicity, well, she's his." Roy's voice trailed off with a look at Thea. Only later would Lance realize the statement wasn't prematurely ended and Roy had meant that simple truth as it was.

Lance turned back to Queen just in time to watch as the young man became even tenser before sprinting toward the building. His action shocked the police and his friends which allowed him a head start even as others now followed. It was only after he had taken several steps himself that Lance discovered the reason for Queen's move – Felicity Smoak was walking slowly from the building.

Before anyone could breathe a sigh of relief or even reach her or Queen though, her voice came through the mobile unit's speakers as she spoke. "Oliver, wait. I am their message to you and I have to go back." Her voice trembled at the end.

Several were close enough to hear her speak in person now but her attention remained locked only on Queen. "Oliver, I have their demands – they say they want you to pay for your family's destruction of the Glades and I've written their demands down for you." Felicity states handing out a paper as Queen continues to approach.

Lance watched as Queen took the paper and then held both her hands in his as he stood mere inches from her. "Felicity" her name on his breath was a mere whisper as he spread their joined hands out which opened her jacket and exposed the bomb attached to her.

"I'm ok, we will all be ok…it's not what you think, Mr. Queen." Felicity offered a weak smile before she continued. "And, Oliver, I'm sorry but I did give them access to the QC computer system including security – they asked for it." Felicity again paused and she and Queen simply stared at each other for a moment before she turned to John Diggle. "John, I hope Charlie is ok – make sure you tell him I'm glad he's out of here and not to worry about me."

With one last look to Queen, Felicity Smoak pulled her hands from Queen then turned away quickly and walked back into the building. Lance was startled from his own horror when he heard the scuffle of Queen's bodyguard and Roy Harper struggling to hold Queen back.

* * *

**AN2** – This one has taken longer than the others which just kinda wrote themselves truthfully. Not sure why I'm struggling with this but hopefully it wasn't as painful to read as it was to write! I do plan to have Lance make the necessary connections next chapter and help the Team out! Pls be patient and keep reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Damsel to the rescue

**Ch 3 – Damsel to the rescue**

**AN** – Thank you all for your continued support and encouragement…esp with the drama in the last chapter! I truly didn't mean to be so angsty but that chapter really was a struggle for me. BTW, several reviews got me thinking and I ended up writing this chapter differently! I think it's better w/ those changes but I still hope you guys enjoy it too (even w/o knowing the original form)!

**STANDARD LEGAL JARGON DISCLAIMER**: Not mine despite my wishing upon a star!

* * *

With one last look to Queen, Felicity Smoak pulled her hands from Queen then turned away quickly and walked back into the building. Lance was startled from his own horror when he heard the scuffle of Queen's bodyguard and Roy Harper struggling to hold Queen back.

"Oliver, no – there's another way—" Diggle tried reasoning which didn't seem to have any impact on the struggle. Both men were fighting to keep Queen back even as he pulled away slightly and tried to move forward.

"Listen, we'll get her out, we just need—" Queen managed to throw Diggle off but before Lance could even move toward him he noticed in surprise that the boy Harper seemed to be able to hold his own against Queen. Queen's bodyguard still rejoined the fight quickly enough and continued to try and reason with Queen to no avail when Thea Queen jumped in front of her brother.

He paused instinctively it seemed before meeting her eyes. She gently touched her face and spoke too low for Lance to hear but it apparently worked as Queen stopped struggling. It was just too much for Lance though, his anger, confusion and fear surrounding Queen/ Arrow conspiracy and Ms. Smoak took over and he lunged forward. He met Queen's eyes briefly before his fist connected with the younger man's jaw.

Lance found himself pulled back by Harper even as police joined to stand between the men. The group was ushered into a nearby vacant building which had been commandeered by police for a better headquarters.

"You guys cool off in here. This is not helping us with the situation." A uniformed officer delivered that message and pulled the door shut leaving all five standing in a small dingy office.

Lance saw the accusation in Thea Queen's eyes even as he dropped his head and scrubbed a hand over his face as he fought to calm down. _Get a grip, _he thought, furious with his lack of control. Lance was startled from his own reverie when he heard the loud metallic bang. He looked up to see a large dent in a file cabinet in front of Oliver Queen. The other man now gripped the cabinet as if holding on for dear life. He dropped his head and simply stood there, not moving and barely seeming to breathe.

Lance looked around and saw the other three watching him but making no effort to intervene just yet. After another moment Diggle approached and put a hand on Queen's shoulder. Thea Queen and Roy Harper both moved closer and the trio seemed to surround Queen in support without actually verbalizing anything. Even as Lance watched Queen released the cabinet and raised his head, briefly making eye contact with each of the other three before giving a single nod.

It was Thea who spoke, "So how do we get her out? I know she said it would be ok but we have no idea—".

"Yes, we do. It's Felicity we are talking about here. Didn't anyone find her conversation stilted?" Diggle asked with a smug tone.

"Yeah" Harper drew out the single word in confusion before catching on and grinning. "That's not Felicity at all."

"Guys, she's stressed due to the bomb on her—" Thea cut off her own words with a gasp and a look of concern at her brother.

Queen actually smiled at her, a real smile Lance noted in shock.

"It's ok, they're right, Thea. This is Felicity and she's giving us clues." Queen's voice contained no small amount of wonder at the realization.

"Our Ms. Smoak is a damsel in distress that is engineering her own rescue." Diggle added with obvious pride and Thea and Harper actually laughed a little. Lance couldn't help but shake his head at what he considered to be inappropriate antics considering the situation.

"She called me Mr. Queen. She only does that at the office—"

"Ok, but what does that tell us?" Thea was impatient to get answers.

"She also said it wasn't what I thought so I would guess this is actually QC related." Oliver brought them back to the task at hand.

"Ah, we did all assume…ok, got it! It's all about QC business. What else then?" Thea now replied with excitement despite stumbling a bit a first and shooting a glance toward Lance.

"I have the list of demands – wait, didn't Felicity said 'they say they want you to pay'? Meaning they say it but isn't not true?" Oliver continued.

"It could be a distraction. Are they after something else then?" Harper asked as he quickly jumped on Queen's train of thought.

"Something QC has…maybe that's why they needed Felicity: her IT skills." Diggle continued the thought himself.

"She apologized for giving them access to the computer – said they asked for it." Thea noted. "Why would she apologize?"

That question seemed to stump the group and no one could provide an obvious answer.

"Ok, so what else?" Diggle got the group to move on.

"She had that message for you Digg. What did that mean?" Harper asked suddenly.

"We need Charlie – Felicity must have done something or told him something." Diggle answered and turned around. "Detective, can you get Charlie Davidson in here or on the phone?"

Lance was still stunned by the rapid fire conversation of the group and stammered a response, "Yeah, we can do that." He wanted to ask questions but the group quickly closed ranks again and continued their discussion.

"What else? There's got to be more…something about giving them access to the computers…" Thea thought out loud.

Lance paused before opening the door and stepping outside. The same uniformed officer who had ushered them into the office now stepped away from the wall and blocked his path.

"We're fine. Where's the security guard? They have, um, we have questions." Lance wasn't sure exactly what was going on but he knew enough to let people follow up on leads if he meant Ms. Smoak's safe return.

"The old guy? He refused the hospital but I'm not sure if he's still around." The police officer responded with a shrug.

Lance waited just a moment before commanding, "Then make sure – find him and get him here." The officer snapped to attention at the authority in Lance's tone and moved quickly enough now.

Lance heaved a frustrated sigh at the situation –a group of civilians getting more done than the police. _Still doesn't make him a hero_. Lance had been adding this line to the buzzing mantra still in his head, _It couldn't be, could it? Could Queen be the Arrow?_

He then turned back to watch the man himself and noted the conversation seemed to flow even faster if that was possible. Lance couldn't help but wonder at even half sentences being finished by others before new tangents were mentioned. He caught some snippets: can get to the weapons, that would allow entry without the police knowing, maybe we can override security. All clearly important but there wasn't enough intel for him to fully appreciate the plan under discussion. _It's almost as if they are speaking in code_ Lance thought with annoyance.

While he was frustrated to feel like an outsider who couldn't understand he made no attempt to stop what was clearly a comfortable and effective process for the group. Lance reluctantly admitted if only to himself that perhaps his previous belief that kept Oliver Queen pigeon-holed as a selfish, useless rich brat may no longer be strictly true. Even Lance had to spare a smile for that understatement even as he had the thought.

"Charlie." Diggle's simple greeting startled Lance from his own thoughts and he looked up to see the four looking past him. He turned just as the security guard made his way by him and Diggle continued to speak, "Shouldn't you be at the hospital? Are you ok?"

"Mr. Davidson refused treatment." Lance added but there was no judgment or condemnation in his tone.

"I'm fine." Charlie responded gruffly before turning to Queen. "They said you needed me?"

Queen stared at him for a moment before speaking, "Thank you for staying Charlie. We do need you."

Diggle continued "You said Felicity woke you up. Did she say or do anything after that?"

"No sir. Just told me to hurry and get out. A gunman was standing right behind her the whole time." Charlie reluctantly told the group.

"The whole time?" Oliver questioned as he exchanged a look with Diggle.

"Yes sir. I woke up with her shaking me slightly." Charlie replied.

Suddenly, Queen grinned. "Empty your pockets please Charlie."

"What? Um, ok." The guard was clearly puzzled by the request but immediately reached into his pants pocket.

"I'd vote on the jacket, Charlie – where is it?" Roy interrupted, grinning himself now.

"In my bag outside, the paramedic took it off." Charlie explained as he stepped outside to retrieve the bag in question. Even as he pulled out his jacket a phone fell to the table. Charlie paused and looked at it before advising, "That isn't mine."

"God, I love Felicity!" Thea exclaimed even as she swooped in to grab the phone.

"She is remarkable." Queen added softly before he again offered a hand to the security guard. "Thank you Charlie. We owe you one."

"Just get her back, Mr. Queen." Charlie requested as she shook the offered hand.

"Yes sir. That's the plan." Queen replied with a slight smile. "Go and get some rest Charlie – go home and kiss your girls."

"If it's all the same, sir, I'll sit outside for a while longer." Charlie didn't wait for agreement but just nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Harper waited only until the door closed before peering over Thea's shoulder and asking, "Well, what's with the phone?"

"Looks like she left instructions to run a program or maybe two…we need her computer. I'm not sure really but we'll have to try it." Thea commented even as her eyes stayed focused on the phone.

"Her computer at work?" Lance questioned in confusion which caused the group to exchange yet another significant look.

"No, Thea go to the club. All three of you go – I'll need to stay here." Queen grumbled a bit at the end of the instruction.

"I'm going with them." Lance again employed the voice of command but not to the same effect. He did note that Queen's eyes were trained on him while the other three looked to Queen himself.

"It would be best for you to stay here Detective—" Diggle spoke when Queen remained silent.

"No, that phone is evidence and should be turned over to the authorities so either I go with you or I call them in here now." Lance hoped they bought the bluff as he wasn't certain he could take the action thinking it would endanger Ms. Smoak.

"Ok then. You all go." Queen responded and several voices rose in immediate protest but he turned to give all three a serious look.

"Thea, Felicity has trained you so you're our best option on the phone. You need to go." Queen paused to see Thea nod but spoke again before she could protest further.

"Digg, Roy, if Thea can use Felicity's program then we'll need to be prepared. You need to go." Both nodded but still looked uncertain.

"And I need to stay here to negotiate." Queen concluded even as he waved a piece of paper now housed in a plastic evidence bag then dropped it to the desk.

Lance realized he hadn't even read the demands and picked up the list. "5 million and a helicopter." He muttered but then looked up to see all eyes on him. "Probably not going to rebuild the Glades." He shrugged.

"No, probably not." Queen concurred with a slight twitch of his lips. "We all have jobs—"

"And Detective Lance?" Diggle questioned but then continued to answer it himself. "He should stay here as we need someone on the inside to pave the way. Roy should also stay. Thea and I can handle the computer and prep at the club." This time Lance noted a slight hesitate before the location was named.

"I'm going with phone." Lance spoke quickly even as he felt himself turn with the group to await Queen's verdict.

"He goes. Roy can stay here but he'll be available if you need him."

"Ollie…" Thea started plaintively but Diggle interrupted her.

"You know what this choice means, Oliver. Why?" Lance didn't appreciate remaining in the dark but he did bite his tongue and again waited for Queen to make the final call.

"They have Felicity – there's no choice." Even though he couldn't follow the finer nuances of the conversation, Lance felt the weight of that decision and breathed a sigh of relief that it went his way.

"Felicity is the one we are thinking of, Oliver." Roy offered before continuing hesitantly, "If you are… unavailable later because of this call, we are the ones who will face her wrath."

Lance turned in surprise and confusion at that comment which prompted Harper to respond to the unspoken question, "She's much scarier than she looks."

"He's got a point, Ollie! You'll be the one to explain this to Felicity." Thea conceded with a chuckle before giving her brother a hug and quickly kissing Harper. "Let's get moving! John, Detective."

Diggle continued to look at Queen but then nodded at both men and turned to follow Thea out the door. Lance paused for a moment then with his brow furrowed in doubt he turned to leave as well. As he closed the door, he heard Harper's taunt and Queen's response.

"You've definitely got a death wish."

"No, I just need her alive, Roy."

The drive to Verdant was relatively quiet. Thea and Diggle continued to speak in half sentences and even then it seemed they were answering unasked questions. Lance was definitely feeling like an outsider but still believed this was the best course of action.

"Thea, set up at the bar and I'll pull Felicity's computer from the server room." Diggle spoke more loudly than they had been and Lance took note.

"Of course, John – that sounds like a perfect plan." Thea seemed relieved and then continued. "I could probably use a drink right about now anyway"

The trio moved inside quickly with Thea veering off to the bar even as Diggle turned in another direction. Lance paused uncertain who to follow but Thea made the decision for him by calling to him even as Diggle paused at a door and disappeared behind it.

"Detective, you want a drink?"

"Coffee would be good." Lance stared at the door Diggle had gone through and took a step in that direction as he noted the security lock.

Thea followed his gaze and commented with a laugh. "It's a super secret clubhouse, Detective…that doubles as a pantry and server room. He'll be back in a moment."

Lance laughed at what he assumed was a joke but gave the door one more look before heading to the bar to pick up his coffee. "Thanks."

"No problem." And without even attempting subtlety Thea continued without missing a beat, "I knew Oliver before the island too, Detective. I know you think he's the same Ollie. I did too – no doubt, easier for both of us to think that but he's changed. You've got to accept that."

"Change isn't always for the better, Ms. Queen." Lance replied shortly, determined not to discuss his own doubts about who the real Oliver Queen was nor just how much his opinion of the man was changed by recent events. He knew he had angered her as she slammed her own glass down in front of her.

"True but being a judgmental ass isn't always for the better either." Thea turned and stalked away to pace back and forth a few times.

"I'm sorry – you didn't technically deserve that. I'm just tired of people seeing what they want and condemning Ollie for what he was before, what happened while he was away, what's happened since his return." Thea paused and turned to look toward the door even as it opened and Diggle stepped through.

Diggle took one look at Thea and asked even as he handed over a laptop and tablet. "Everything ok?"

"Just peachy, John. Give me some space and quiet and I'll see what I can do." Thea replied in obvious annoyance.

"Ok, then." Diggle gave her another look as he squeezed her shoulder. "Detective, how about give the lady some space?"

Lance joined Diggle upstairs in the office and watched as the man checked his phone and exchanged a few text messages. Lance was pacing and as he turned back he met the other man's eyes and knew what was coming.

"Detective, you have to understand—" Diggle began.

"Don't bother Mr. Diggle. I'm not buying the reformed bad boy spiel from you either." Lance cut him off heatedly.

"Ah, so Oliver already tried to convince you?" Diggle asked in apparent surprise.

"No, it was Thea. Queen has never—" Lance cut off his own response as he now saw the trap Diggle had set and gave a reluctant nod of acknowledgment.

"He accepts the blame and responsibility, Detective. Why do you think you were able to land the punch earlier? He will never try to get you change your mind about him…in some ways he still hasn't changed his own mind." Diggle concluded in a quiet voice.

Lance simply stared at him but couldn't bring himself to verbally acknowledge the truth of Mr. Diggle's assessment. The buzzing in his head grew loud again even as it changed slightly to reflect his own new perspective that Oliver Queen **could** be the hero of Starling City. _Is Oliver Queen the Arrow?_

Thea's sudden call pulled Lance from his own thoughts and he rushed to follow Diggle back down to the girl. When he arrived at the bar it was to note both computer screens contained images and she was already on the phone apparently with Queen and Harper. She switched to speaker phone as they joined her.

"I'm telling you – we have access to the security cameras at QC." Thea's voice was more than excited. "Ollie, I can see her on the screen and she's fine!"

"Definitely a genius, our Ms. Smoak." Even Diggle's humorous comment included a great deal of heartfelt relief.

"I think she even gave us the ones from this morning but you've gotta give me time Ollie. We'll keep working on this end and call you back—"

"Let's just switch to comms." Diggle interrupted Thea then spoke to Harper. "Roy, grab the bag from the other car and you'll have a few basics."

"On it – give me a few and we'll be back." Thea clicked the phone off after his comment and returned her focus to the computers.

"Thea, can you—"

"Working here John – Felicity has you guys spoiled." Thea huffed in annoyance.

"Ok, sorry. Keep sending feeds to the other computer – I need to review all of them to make sure we don't miss anything." Diggle suddenly appeared to listen even though Thea hadn't responded.

"Check – everyone on then?" As Diggle asked the question, Lance realized they had switched to earpieces. He wasn't surprised he didn't receive one.

"Yeah, 20 hostages – together in the 3rd floor ballroom, 3 guards. 2 gunmen in R&D on 5. They are definitely after QC research, Oliver."

Lance had remained quiet but now asked, "Where are the duffle bags?"

Thea had been typing furiously but stopped as both she and Diggle turned around.

Lance continued in annoyance, "The guard mentioned duffle bags and there's already a history of bombs so perhaps we should make sure we know what they've already done."

"Thea, pull the—" Diggle started.

"Yeah, looking for the earlier footage to trace their movements." Thea completed the thought for him.

Lance just stepped back to continue watching the video over Diggle's shoulder. The silence wasn't overwhelming but the tension was evident. Without wanting to be, Lance had to concede to himself that it was clear the group was effective at rescue missions; however, he was still unwilling to pursue that thought to its logical conclusion.

"Got it!" Thea's sudden exclamation seemed loud to Lance.

"Good – you switch over to the current feeds and monitor. I'll go through the earlier footage and trace the movements." Diggle responded quickly.

They proceeded to watch again in silence for several minutes when Diggle's voice broke the quiet. "Stick with him Roy. You know the drill."

"Guys, um, you need to see this. It looks like they are taking the bomb off Felicity!" Thea's voice rose in excitement and continued after a brief pause. "Yes, she's fine Oliver and the bomb is gone. That's good, right?"

"Depends on what they do with the bomb now." Lance voiced the possibility he knew the other men saw.

"Yeah, Oliver, they are moving quickly now. Anything on your end causing that?" Diggle's voice reflected the new stress.

"So they are just giving up the money and running? That doesn't make sense." Thea was confused.

_Try hearing only part of the conversation_, Lance thought in annoyance before giving in to ask. "Can you at least switch the comms on speaker here so I can hear?"

Without even acknowledging him Diggle pressed a few keys and he and Thea both removed their ear pieces.

"I don't think we can trace their communications without Felicity. If someone else is calling the shots then maybe…they do look like they are leaving…" Diggle's response didn't ease Lance's mind as he continued to watch the gunmen move quickly.

_Not without hostages_, Lance thought even as he watched the two gunmen rejoin the group and they started separating out the hostages.

A loud bang and some scuffling noises came though the comms.

"Ollie, Roy—" Thea's strangled cry pierced the air.

"Yeah, he's gone but I'm on it." Roy replied.

"Roy, the door to the security entrance will be on the NE corner. You'll start in the basement and need to go up to 3 and cross to the interior…Oliver?" Diggle's voice was both a command and a plea but there was no response from Queen.

Lance watched as Thea and Diggle exchanged worried looks. "Switch to the basement camera and we can follow them up."

"On it….ok, got it." Thea replied.

"Leave that on your screen – put the cameras in sequence for their path. We can at least let them know what to expect."

"We need to alert the police—" Lance began.

"No, we'll handle this." Diggle's response was coldly resolute.

"We can get them back-up at least—" Lance tried again.

"Roy is the back-up Detective." Thea advised. "Got you guys on camera – path looks clear."

"All 5 gunmen are still with the hostages. We haven't discovered if another bomb has been set. Move fast and stay alert."

Lance found himself captivated as Queen and Harper moved easily up the stairs and through the building with astonishing speed. They paused just down the hall from the ballroom and it was easy to see Queen was considering options as he held up a hand to stop Harper as he joined him. All seemed to breathe a little easier as his calm voice was heard.

"Use the side entrance to the ballroom. Wait until they are focused on me and then head to Felicity. Harper nodded then headed back and took another turn to the right. "We need Felicity's location."

"Left side, center of the group-" Thea answered.

"Hold up Oliver. Thea, can you sound an alarm? Maybe we can bring them to you Oliver." Diggle's voice and idea stopped Queen.

"Give me a second—"

"There's no time Thea—" Oliver's voice was still deadly calm but Thea flinched anyway.

"I know that – I'm on it….there!" Thea's voice wasn't calm as she responded.

Lance watched as the emergency lights suddenly flashed on the screen as the alarm could easily be heard over the comms. As expected the gunmen did split as two headed back toward Queen in the hall. Even having seen the Arrow and his own daughter in action didn't prepare him for how quickly Queen disarmed and incapacitated the two gunmen. He watched as Queen then grabbed one's jacket and mask.

"Roy, he's going back in with a mask." Thea cried out suddenly.

Lance again watched as Queen calmly entered the ballroom and headed straight to the hostages. He had made it halfway across the room when another gunman called to him. As Queen didn't reply the gunman got more agitated and soon raised his weapon to fire. He got off a couple shots but was tackled from behind as Harper slipped in from the side. Queen immediately charged the second gunman who turned at the noise to his side. The hostages had barely started to react to the new development before both gunmen were immobile on the floor.

"Roy, get out – you don't have a mask." Diggle's voice was steady.

"I'm out." Roy agreed and stepped back into the hall. He went no further and it was obvious he intended to wait until Queen joined him.

Lance watched as Queen dropped to his knees in front of Felicity and after briefly caressing her face he immediately went to work on the zipties binding her. As soon as she was free she returned the caress to his face and reached to hug him. He pulled her in tightly and buried his head at her neck. He reared back suddenly and reached to remove the mask but Felicity's fingers on his hands stopped him.

"It already took you too long – don't mess up the rescue further by revealing your identity." Felicity's quiet voice was teasing even if slightly uneven. They watched as she pulled him back in for another tight hug.

Oliver's husky laughter could be heard as could his whispered response, "We do need to work on our communication skills Ms. Smoak."

* * *

**AN2** – Ok, clearly I'm taking a slower route to get Lance onboard but there will be some conversations and resolutions in the next chapter (it should be the last one). Still open to ideas so let me know what you like and perhaps the story will take another new turn! Thanks for sticking with me!


	4. Chapter 4 - Our Friend

**Ch 4 – Our Friend**

**AN** – You guys are clearly the best readers/ reviewers in the world! Seriously, I love hearing your take on the chapters and it really does play into what I do next! I always have a plan but between the actual characters and you guys things don't always follow that plan - I love that though so THANK YOU!

**DISCLAIMER:** Still must concede I own nothing and make nothing!

* * *

Lance watched as Queen dropped to his knees in front of Felicity and after briefly caressing her face he immediately went to work on the zipties binding her. As soon as she was free she returned the caress to his face and reached to hug him. He pulled her in tightly and buried his head at her neck. He reared back suddenly and reached to remove the mask but Felicity's fingers on his hands stopped him.

"It already took you too long – don't mess up the rescue further by revealing your identity." Felicity's quiet voice was teasing even if slightly uneven. They watched as she pulled him back in for another tight hug.

Oliver's husky laughter could be heard as could his whispered response, "We do need to work on our communication skills Ms. Smoak."

Lance watched the byplay with interest even as he saw Diggle and Thea exchange a look from the corner of his eyes. Clearly they see nothing out of the ordinary with Queen fighting for Felicity then comforting her. _How did she __**know**__ it was him anyway? That's a lot of faith to put in someone who may not deserve it._

Diggle spoke to the couple who continued to hold each other tightly enough for Felicity to hear through the comms. "Felicity, we didn't locate the bomb so you need you update the police when you call them. Keep the hostages in that room until the police clear everything and get to you."

Both Felicity and Oliver nodded but they still didn't break apart to act on Diggle's commands.

"Hate to break it up guys but Oliver, you need to get out of there now. The alarm alerted the police and there's a frenzy of activity outside. You guys need to get back as they will probably be looking for you." Diggle announced. "Not to mention the others are getting restless."

Thea, Diggle and Lance saw the hostages were no longer cowering in fear of the gunshots but instead starting to look around.

"You need to go." Felicity's soft voice was muffled as she continued to cling to Oliver. As he wasn't ready to let go yet either, neither acted on her words.

Thea's long suffering sigh was clear on the comms, "Seriously guys – get a room later but for now, Oliver you need to go. Roy's waiting at the side entrance."

Felicity finally pulled away slightly but tilted her head up to whisper to Oliver, "Thank you…now get out."

It was clear to those watching that both tightened their grips before finally letting go. Oliver ghosted a hand from temple to chin before stepping back and turning toward the side entrance.

"Who are you?" One QC hostage asked from beside Felicity but Oliver didn't acknowledge.

"Don't you mean who was that masked man?" Felicity couldn't resist the retort even as everyone on the comms groaned. She continued more seriously, "Did anyone manage to keep a phone? We need to alert the police and have them **rescue** us." Felicity grinned to herself and watched as Oliver darted away.

Lance noted Felicity's easy attitude even as he felt the tension leave the room as Thea and Diggle both returned to work.

"Clear shot guys but keep moving please." Thea encouraged.

"We need to extend the camera feed and security measures into that vacant building. You guys will be walking in there blind." Diggle's annoyed frown was heard in his voice.

"That's why we added the 'storage room' in front of the door Diggle. We'll have enough protection from the cops at this point…but yeah, we'll work on it." Oliver responded calmly as he and Roy continued to speed easily through the building.

Lance was still amazed to see how calm all were as if this was a daily occurrence…_Maybe it is_…Lance knew the writing was on the wall and that he just had to decide whether or not to read it. For now he ignored it and split his attention between watching the final steps of Oliver's and Roy's progress and keeping an eye on the hostages as they gathered together for comfort. Felicity was on the phone and Lance assumed she was updating the cops.

"We're back – coast is clear so we are heading out." Oliver's voice came through the comms.

"Got it – all looks good with Felicity." Diggle provided the update before Oliver asked. "We'll wait for the police to get safely in before shutting down and meeting you there."

The chaotic noise of the police action started coming through the comms and Lance noted Diggle and Thea treated it as white noise and they continued to monitor the screens. Thea also continued typing some as she continued to run Felicity's program. However, Lance focused on Oliver's words as he responded easily and convincingly as the arrogant CEO of Queen Consolidated. The differences in this public persona Queen were now strikingly obvious to Lance.

His interest was piqued even more when he heard Laurel's voice calling to Oliver. He also noted Diggle and Thea both appeared curious and listened now as well.

"Ollie, I've been so worried about you. It's been all over the news and I couldn't reach you on your phone. How are you? You weren't inside were you?"

"No, Laurel – I was in no danger but several QC employees were injured and held hostage. It appears the police have resolved it and apprehended the criminals."

Lance noticed this Queen was the public version as well and despite seeing the other side of Oliver or maybe because he did see that side, he was relieved that Oliver had distanced himself from Laurel. _Oliver Queen may be a better man than before the island but Laurel deserves more than he can give._ Lance couldn't help but switch his focus to Felicity who Diggle and Thea kept a camera trained on. He remembered how the Arrow rebuffed his comments about "our Ms. Smoak" and Oliver Queen's claim seemed just as strong. Lance continued to make a conscious effort to keep the men separate in his mind but it did take an effort.

"Ok, police have entered and are sweeping for the bomb. Felicity should be out soon." Diggle's update caught Lance's attention and he looked at the other monitor showing the police were indeed entering carefully.

"Ok." Lance knew Queen's response was clearly directed to Diggle but the police questioning him about the attempted theft were none the wiser. Lance listened as the cops attempted to get information from Queen to no avail – he played the part of disinterested and distanced CEO better than Lance ever realized. Lance felt a pang of regret as the cops did appear remarkably ignorant and rather useless in light of the true nature of the events. _Wonder if that's what they've thought about me?_ Lance thought to himself even as he turned to look at Diggle and Thea. The two continued to appear focused on their work though and neither met his eyes. Lance returned to listening to Queen's deft handling of the authorities.

"Hostages are out and under the care of EMTs. We've shut down and are heading out." Diggle's update to Oliver pulled Lance from his thoughts. He stepped back to allow Diggle and Thea to rise from their seats and followed the pair out to the car.

Again, the drive was quiet but it gave Lance several minutes to continue processing the recent events. The buzzing in his head had actually settled down as he ran through the timeline once more looking for things he had missed, piecing together tidbits differently now that he had a better view of the big picture.

_Attempted theft of QC R&D under the guise of a personal attack against the Queen family – hostages, including one very clever IT girl who provided intel_. Lance's quick smile turned into a grimace as he continued that thought, _intel not given to the police but didn't I also give the key straight to the Arrow and ask that he take of those strong freaks of nature?_

It was easier to focus on deciphering Oliver Queen's group instead of judging his own past actions so Lance shrugged and continued his analysis. _Interesting group: two spoiled rich kids, military vet, street kid and an IT genius._ _Short-hand conversations – familiar with the others' thoughts well enough to anticipate responses. Definitely move and communicate better than long term police partners and that's saying something._

Lance again replayed the team conversations in his mind and remembered some things that still didn't make sense. _What entrance did they use to get into QC without police knowledge? What weapons had they mentioned getting to earlier? Where did any of them receive their training?_

Lance knew it would take time to completely reconcile his previous view of Ollie Queen with this new Oliver Queen. However, time wasn't a luxury he currently had as Diggle just maneuvered their car near the police barricade. _There's still work to do_, Lance thought as he exited the car with the other two.

Lance got Thea and Diggle past the police barriers and up to Felicity's ambulance. Beside her was Charlie and she was holding his hand and speaking earnestly to him despite the fact that the EMT was trying to get her to lay down. It was easy to see the old man was embarrassed and yet happy with her attention. She stopped speaking when they approached and turned to attention first to Diggle.

"John, good to see you. I was just thanking Charlie – clearly some good security at QC…Wait, that came out wrong, we really do have good security….you know what I mean." She ended on a frustrated sigh before she smiled warmly at him and extended a hand. He clasped her hand briefly and smiled at her.

"Glad to you see you Ms. Smoak. And yes, we owe Charlie." John stepped back away from Felicity.

_Something's off_, Lance noted to himself. He took a quick look around at the still chaotic scene with police milling about, hostages receiving care and investigators and bomb techs still hard at work. _Nothing would account for this_…Lance couldn't even put into thoughts what seemed wrong with the current picture.

Lance watched as the security guard just shook his head and stepped further back. "I'll go now Ms. Smoak. Get some rest and I'll see you at work." With a nod to Diggle and a small smile for Thea, Charlie left the scene.

Lance had felt Thea vibrating with energy beside him since they had arrived but noted that she didn't rush to Felicity but instead maintained a slight distance and limited herself to a simple comment, "Glad you are ok Felicity." There was a moment of awkward silence then Thea startled all by hurtling herself at Felicity for a quick hug which prompted the other woman to groan and wince.

Lance stepped forward himself but Diggle was quicker as he reached for Thea and pulled her gently back. Diggle then gave Felicity a stern look before turning to the EMT. "Is she ok?"

"She won't stay still or quiet long enough for us make a determination." The frustration EMT revealed before addressing Felicity. "We need you to lay back and let us check you out Ms. Smoak."

"Can't I refuse your care? It's not like there's a law that says I must submit to this. I've told you I'm ok and I just want to leave but no, you are holding me hostage too—" Felicity's voice had risen a bit and Lance saw she wasn't as calm as she had appeared but he wasn't sure how to help her. Fortunately he then heard Oliver interrupt her rambling.

"We are asking all QC employees to be checked out Ms. Smoak. We would appreciate it if you would give them just a few minutes of your time. After that, the police also wish to talk to you."

Lance couldn't help but notice the difference between this interaction and the earlier moments in the ballroom. He was confused for a moment before the puzzle pieces suddenly clicked into place. For Queen to play the public CEO/ playboy role convincingly he couldn't be seen fighting bad guys or comforting or caring for his secretary with genuine affection. _That's what's off - it's not just Oliver who has to play a role._ The burdens they all faced made more sense to Lance and did feel sympathy for him even as he was impressed by the lengths they were all willing to go to support Oliver. He couldn't help but wonder how Sara fared and if she had others around to help her as Oliver did.

"Fine, but I am doing this under protest. I…I guess you will need to step away while he does this, right?" Felicity conceded.

It was the EMT that quickly replied, "No, they can stay…if it's ok with you." Lance felt the man was relieved to have Oliver run interference and would only give that up reluctantly. Watching him, Lance could see that he appeared both annoyed and nervous. _Maybe he's someone else who thinks Felicity is scary_, Lance thought on a chuckle. He looked up thinking the others would also be amused but saw only worried expressions.

"We are staying." That was definitely Oliver's growl and not the public CEO tone. It startled the EMT but he still appeared grateful.

"Ms. Smoak, please lay back. I need to check your vitals and ask you a few questions."

Lance stepped back to give them some privacy and noted that while Thea and Roy did the same both Diggle and Oliver stayed close. Lance turned away to monitor the rest of the scene and saw that while Thea and Roy had stepped away they both kept their eyes locked on Felicity even as they held hands and whispered quietly.

The street scene lacked the chaos of earlier but there were still no shortage of noise and sounds. Lance was just starting to truly evaluate the scene before him when he heard Thea's gasp beside him. He turned first toward her and then followed her gaze to Felicity.

The EMT was checking Felicity's ribs and a large ugly bruise was evident. He took a step forward to see the damage better and heard the growl from Oliver even as Diggle grabbed his arm. At the same time, Felicity tried to sit up and again disrupted the EMT's efforts.

"Ms. Smoak—"

"Just give us a minute, please. Just a minute is all we need then you can come back." Felicity was pushing the EMT away as she made the request.

While the EMT looked aggravated he did turn to leave and tossed out somewhat less than graciously over his shoulder, "I'll be just out here but we really need to finish the exam."

Lance noted it was as if all parties were frozen until the EMT was out of sight then everyone reacted at once. Thea and Roy leaped forward to fill the spot vacated by the EMT. Diggle switched from holding Oliver back to standing by him and glaring at Felicity. Lance then switched his gaze to see Oliver kneeling just inside the ambulance and heard him growl, "Felicity."

"Do not start growling at me, Oliver Queen. I've had a rough day – that's twice I've had a bomb attached to me! Do you have get thatl?! Look, I didn't know it would look this bad but I did know you would overreact. I wasn't hiding it from you though. I was just going to wait until we were at the lair and let you guys check me out then. Nothing is broken, just bruised – we've all seen worse. I did not lie to you – just get over it." Felicity's voice wavered between angrily defiant and pleading.

_The lair? Seen worse?_ Lance tucked that information away if as he noted that Diggle placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder as Oliver lightly traced the bruised ribs. Despite the gently touch Felicity still winced and pushed her breath out harshly as she whispered, "Oliver, I am ok."

"Who?" This was only Oliver's second word since he had seen the bruise.

"Oh, Oliver, no – it's over now." Felicity's voice was certainly pleading now. "John?"

Lance switched his gaze to see Diggle did not appear overly sympathetic to Felicity's plight.

"Who Felicity?" Oliver was still growling and still lightly tracing her ribs even though his gaze was now trained on her face.

"I don't know! They didn't exactly provide names and need I remind you that they wore masks?!" Felicity paused but she only remained silent for a moment before she continued. "It was the one who didn't want me to help Charlie. Charlie didn't see it happen though – Oliver!" Felicity ended on a growl herself and tugged on Oliver's arm.

"You can't go after him – just help me deal with the EMT and the police and then you can rant to your heart's content once we are gone. Deal?" Felicity offered.

"We'll see – Digg, get the EMT back now. Lance, can you get the police to give us until tomorrow to get her in there for a statement." Oliver tugged Felicity's shirt down and stepped back. His gaze remained locked on her as he gave what amounted to orders.

Diggle stepped away to get the EMT and Roy and Thea again stepped back several feet. Lance hadn't responded to Oliver but realized he didn't expect a response, just action so he stepped away to do his job.

Lance called in a few favors and did get the authority for Felicity to leave now. He made his way back to the ambulance to see Oliver, Diggle, Roy and Thea were still standing guard close by. He went closer to see Felicity and saw her sitting up as the EMT wrapped her ribs. No one spoke until Felicity thanked the EMT for his help. He seemed surprised by the friendlier tone but only nodded and had her sign off on the refusal of treatment.

As he watched, Oliver and Diggle stepped forward to assist Felicity and she smiled gratefully at them both. He noted she and Oliver maintained contact longer than necessary but he didn't think it wasn't something anyone would notice, _I wouldn't have noticed it until today_.

"Let's go. I assume you are joining us Detective?" Oliver kept his attention on the scene around him even as he and the others adjusted their position seemingly unconsciously to keep Felicity protected in the center of their group.

As the group made their way toward the car, they all heard a voice calling Felicity's name. Lance noticed the group closed ranks even more tightly until Felicity requested otherwise, "It's Kyle from the IT Department. Back off guys."

Felicity even stepped between Oliver and Diggle to smile and greet the newcomer – both assuring the other they were fine. Lance watched as Kyle stepped forward to hug her and realized he was completely oblivious to the fact that Oliver Queen stood nearby with an expression of angry suspicion as he monitored the interaction more closely than a boss should. Lance almost laughed out loud when he realized that Oliver was jealous. As he was focused on Oliver Lance heard the low growl before Oliver spoke in his best CEO voice.

"I'm sorry, Kyle, is it? It's been a difficult day for QC and we are certainly glad you are ok. However, Ms. Smoak requires additional care. As you can see she's in good hands though so you need not worry. Perhaps she can reach out to you next week?" Oliver then took Felicity by the elbow and turned her away before either of them to react to his words.

"Oliver!" Felicity's angry hiss seemed to have little impact as the group again moved her to the middle and made their escape.

_Easy to see why there are rumors they are sleeping together._ Lance chuckled quietly as he realized that Ms. Smoak easily brought out strong emotions in the usually impassive Queen.

Though the car ride was relatively quiet, it wasn't tense but surprisingly relaxed instead. Lance noted how much calmer Oliver seemed – _I don't think it's just that the danger is over but also that they were out of the public eye_. He also noted that he and Felicity seemed to gravitate toward one another and maintained physical contact throughout the ride. Each of the group seemed to enjoy their closeness as if they needed to physically re-connect and reaffirm the survival and well-being of the others. _Oliver is lucky to have this group – I hope Sara has people in her life as well._

_God, when did I start calling him Oliver?_ Lance thought in a near panic. Luckily there wasn't time to analyze that lapse as they were pulling into the parking lot at the club.

As the group made their way into Verdant, Lance noted both Felicity and Oliver turned to the secure door Diggle had used earlier.

"Oliver, we pulled a couple of Felicity's computers and worked at the bar earlier." Diggle's voice seemed stilted and Lance noted the two in front froze before turning back toward the bar. Lance again noted with interest that Felicity was in the middle of the group, not Oliver, even though there was no danger here.

"I assume you may have a few questions, Detective." Oliver made that announcement even as the group was settling around the bar. Again, all seemed to stay in close contact and it formed a rather intimidating wall of unity.

Lance took a moment to size up the group just as he would any suspect in the interrogation room. This may not be an official investigation but if they were willing to entertain questions he wasn't going to waste this opportunity. He had learned a lot about this group during this crisis and his chances at reading them and understanding their answers were greater than when he actually had Queen hooked up to a lie detector. Lance thought it best to start with easier questions regarding the logistics of today's rescue. However, when he opened his mouth another question tumbled out, "Did you let me hit you?"

As he trained his gaze on Queen he saw the slight lifting of the brow signaling his surprise. He also saw his arm grab Felicity's elbow when she stood. Lance turned and saw just a glimpse of Felicity's angry expression as Oliver turned her to face him. In bemusement Lance watched a silent exchange that resulted in Felicity's exasperated huff as she resumed her seat.

"You deserved that shot, Detective."

"That doesn't answer my question." Lance again had his eyes locked on Queen and quickly realized that was the only answer he was getting. "Did you learn to fight on the island?"

"I learned to survive on the island."

"Perhaps you should focus on today's events, Detective, and leave the past in the past." This advice came from Diggle and Lance met his eyes with a frustrated grimace before tenaciously continuing.

"You could survive on your own but that doesn't explain the fighting skills. What happened on the island? Were the other people there with you?"

"If you want to ask about Sara, you'll have to ask her—" Oliver began quietly.

"How can I when she's not here? Do you know where she is? Is she ok?" Despite his determination to view this as a police matter, Lance felt overwhelmed by the possibilities and by his concern for the life his daughter was leading as it was too easy to see parallels in her and Oliver's positions.

"I'll tell Sara what happened today and that you have questions." Felicity's response surprised not just Lance but the others as well. "Sara can reach us if she needs to, Detective. We exchange some texts…the phone is secure, encrypted, untraceable. I do know how this works, you know?" Lance realized the second half of her answer was for those seated around her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Oliver was the one who voiced that question.

"Look, you have all of us but Sara, well, I didn't want her to feel like she was still isolated on that island. I don't think the league of assassins provides the best candidates for friends either. I'm just…" Felicity trailed off and Lance noted her gaze was locked on Oliver's smile.

"Remarkable. You're just remarkable." Oliver's voice was barely above a whisper. Lance watched as he turned his gaze back to him. "Sara would have to tell you her story. It's not mine to tell."

"Well then tell me your story – what happened to you on that island?" Lance bit out in frustration.

"No."

"Detective, it is best to stay focused on today's mission." Diggle again tried to intervene.

"Or we could talk about the elephant in the room…or should I say the Arrow in the room?" Thea drew out the question to great dramatic effect.

"Subtle, rich girl, real subtle." Roy's dry tone caused more than a few smiles.

"No." Lance's quick, hard response surprised the group. "We are not talking about the Arrow. We are talking about what happened today and I do have questions." He had lost control of the conversation when he let thoughts of Sara in and Lance needed this to be a professional interrogation or as close as he could get it. He started firing off questions and wasn't really surprised when all answered and completed each other's thoughts as they had throughout the crisis.

"What entrance did you use and why wasn't it on the blueprints?" At Queen and Diggle exchanged looks Lance continued sarcastically, "They may not have saved the day but the police would have pulled the building layouts in order to consider options."

"The abandoned building belongs to QC – Mr. Queen bought it. City records are easy enough to hack, I mean, alter." Felicity started the answer.

"Once we knew it was ours, we made some adjustments in order to have more security and options. We needed that to not be public knowledge." Oliver continued.

"You expected masked gunmen to storm the place?" Lance couldn't resist the taunt.

"A soldier knows to always expect trouble…I assume it's the same for policemen." Diggle responded.

"Do you know who they are? What they wanted?" Lance redirected.

"We'll be looking into that mystery ourselves." Queen's voice was quiet and his gaze and touch dropped to Felicity's bandaged ribs. Lance spared a moment of pity for those responsible for hurting Ms. Smoak but found he couldn't blame Oliver for that response.

"Corporate espionage isn't personal." Diggle added.

"Still think someone else was calling the shots – no one leaves millions on the table without reason." Roy joined the conversation.

"Small group, not very experienced…yeah, someone else had to be behind it." Diggle concurred.

"It would help to know what the police find out during the course of their investigation." It was Queen who added that point and Lance found all eyes trained on him expectantly.

Lance realized in that moment that it was time to read the writing on the wall or to walk away. He took the moment to again look at the group in front of him as a myriad of thoughts ran through his head about them, about today. However, the one thought that stood out was his daughter Sara.

When the silence lengthened Lance noted that the Queen and Diggle again exchanged looks but it was Felicity who stood up and reached for his arm. He glanced at her surprise as she walked them both without speaking a word.

Lance followed compliantly until they reached the alley then he shook off her concern and started pacing furiously. The buzzing in his head returned with a vengeance even if it was only a single repeating mantra, _If Oliver Queen is the Arrow then do I help him? What about Sara?_

"Detective—" Felicity began quietly but Lance interrupted.

"I guess it's your turn to pitch the Oliver Queen is a super hero thing, huh? Makes sense as I've already heard it from Thea and Diggle. Take your best shot Ms. Smoak but you can't change the past." Lance knew he was lashing out unfairly at the blond but he couldn't reign in the anger, fear and confusion coursing through his veins.

"No, I'm not going to pitch anything to you. Not because I don't believe it but because it's not important right now. What's important is the man behind the mask...Oliver's not who he plays in public and he's not who you knew before the island." Felicity paused and waited until Lance met her eyes before she continued. "I know you saw what Sara can do but it's not **who** she is. It's not Oliver's place to Sara's story and you shouldn't have asked him—"

"Has he told you? Do you know what happened to them?"

"I know some but I don't ask questions…the occasional sarcastic comment, yes, but there's not relevant right now. The island changed them but it's not the only thing that defines them now, it's not **who** they are. They are struggling enough with that one their own so we can't add to that burden, not if we love them. They'll talk when they want but that may never happen. You have to accept them for who they are now."

"And if I can't?" Lance questioned miserably.

"You have already accepted Sara and actually you've now accepted Oliver too…you are just too stubborn to admit it. Luckily for you, I work with a lot of stubborn men so I'm ok waiting you out! Did you I know I once changed Oliver's security code so he couldn't leave a room and avoid talking to me?"

Lance looked at her in surprise and didn't know how to respond but Felicity didn't even wait for his to formulate one.

"Let's see, I once threw tennis balls at him because he wasn't listening, hmm, still need to work on improving my aim though…John and I chased him down to Lian Yu after the Glades destruction and dragged him back here, of course, that was after he rescued me from a landmine…I brought Barry Allen inside to save Oliver and when Oliver found out, well, we had a yelling match about that one. I won, of course." Felicity broke off the litany with a grin.

"Harper mentioned you were scary but I didn't believe him." Lance didn't try to stop his grin as Felicity burst into joyous laughter.

"And you are on Oliver's side right or are you some secret weapon against him?" Lance had to ask and was only half joking.

"Always on his side, Detective, always." Felicity smiled sweetly before she continued, still with a sweet tone. "So do not **EVER** try to land another sucker punch."

This time it was Lance who laughed out loud. He sobered quickly and spoke quietly now, "I'm not ready…I just don't…I need time to think…"

"It's ok, I know you aren't ready but one day you will be. Just know that Oliver is a good man and you have a group of good friends in us." Felicity waited until his eyes again met hers before she added. "And you can still contact me if you need our F**riend**." Felicity leaned in to hug Lance.

"Ms. Smoak, can I ask you a question?" Lance just had to know one thing.

"Of course, Detective." Felicity responded with a smile.

"You walked back into that building with a bomb strapped to you. Why?" Lance's brow furrowed as that scene replayed in his mind – the smoke, screaming, fear and Oliver Queen fighting to follow her.

"I knew he would come, it's who he is. Oliver takes his responsibilities very seriously. If anyone could get me out it would be him…and if he couldn't, well, I didn't want to take any of you out with me." Felicity's voice had started strong, confident but ended in little more than a whisper.

Lance was moved by her absolute faith and determination to do what's right even if it cost her her own life. He was also grateful she was part of his daughter's life. Regardless of whether or not he could help Sara, he could do something here. "Felicity, I know what you did today, what you all did today. It was, is difficult to fight to make the City better – I know that is what you are doing. So I guess I'm saying that if you ever need help then just come to me. I owe you, I owe him that much at least." Lance offered this with a sincere smile and a hope for the future.

* * *

**AN2** – Ok, I struggled with getting Lance on board (couldn't get him to actually call Oliver the Arrow) but hopefully this provides sufficient resolution as I wouldn't know where to go from here! I hope you all enjoyed the journey of Vigilant/ Team Arrow/ Man behind the mask even half as much as I did! My first fanfic writing experience has been phenomenal and I owe that to you all! I hope to continue Charlie's story as S2 starts up this week and I hope to see you there! THANK YOU!


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**AN** – You're right, I need to look up the word "complete" in the dictionary! :) However, here are a few quick notes explaining myself:

1) I did leave openings with the action in this story as I let the police have the gunmen, didn't answer the question of whether or not there was an evil mastermind behind or even what they were trying to steal! Action scenes are clearly not my thing as I'm sure you all know by now but I was also more focused on developing Lance.

2) I did want to have Lance on the Team but I just couldn't develop him enough to get there and I have too much respect for the character to force him into it (weird, huh?). I think his initial focus and choice will be his daughters and regardless of whether or not he can respect Oliver as a new man I think he would still see it as a betrayal of Laurel (at least).

3). I do have hope that in the future things may be different. So we are skipping ahead a bit for a happier ending for which I give all credit/ blame to Sass-and-Caffeine for the inspirate to write this! :)

**DISCLAIMER:** Still just playing w/ others' toys without any profit (unless you count review which I do so pay up guys)! :)

* * *

Several months after the attempted robbery at QC…

Lance had been sitting in his car for over an hour watching Verdant. This wasn't an official police stakeout but was, instead, personal. It was time he visit "Team Arrow in their cave" at least that's what Sara had told him in those exact words. He was glad he was able to communicate with his daughter and he knew he owed that to Felicity which explained in part why he came. Felicity's phones and programs allowed Sara and him to feel they could safely communicate without endangering either of their lives. He now knew his daughter was alive and as well as could expected as she continued to use her special skill set as she saw fit. Sara had even come back to Starling City and met him in person…Lance had only found out later that "Team Arrow" had provided back-up for her and that was the only reason she had come. He really owed Felicity and with that thought he got out of the car and paused.

Lance had only taken a few steps when he stopped before he realized he hadn't really spoken to Oliver Queen since the attempted robbery. He had chosen to maintain contact with Felicity – well, she chose as she was the one who always checked in on him, _just as she does with Sara_. Lance couldn't help the smile as the blond was quite good at waiting him out as he now stood just across the street from her.

Sara had actually warned him with a smile that Felicity was tenacious. It was rare to see Sara smile anymore and that gave Lance another reason to be grateful to Felicity. Sara called Felicity "Oliver's light" and he knew she was a little jealous of that. Not jealous that Oliver was doing well, it still surprised Lance but Sara seemed to understand and accept Oliver Queen as he was without concern for their past…_or because of it_? Regardless, she had forgiven him but not herself.

With greater contact with his daughter Lance had realized the truth of Felicity's words that the island didn't define them but that they still struggled with who they were. In later conversations with Felicity she had enlarged upon that to say that neither seemed to believe they deserved anything good in their lives and anyone who wanted to be a part of their lives would have to fight for that.

Lance was willing to fight to have Sara in his life but it was just coming to realize that she could very well bring the others in with her and that worried him as well which was another reason he came tonight. His concern was not just for Sara but for Laurel who continued to face her own struggles and continued down a dangerous path of her own. She still sought contact with the Vigilante and blew off his warnings – Lance knew he had to trust Oliver to be the one who kept his distance.

_I can't protect either of them but instead I count on a man I have hated for _years…_he protects them both while I've only hurt them. _

Lance couldn't help but wonder about his part in both of his daughters' struggles; however, Felicity had also spoken on that too. _ There's not a lot that Felicity doesn't speak on though_, Lance thought with affection for the girl. Felicity told him she was glad he was no longer actively seeking to blame Oliver Queen for the past but then continued to say that he couldn't blame himself either.

That was much harder even than accepting Oliver Queen as a good man – Felicity's and Sara's loyalty to him even when silent was pretty convincing. Diggle was right that Queen himself never fought that battle but only now did Lance accept that the man still simply believed all blame and responsibility were his despite Felicity pushing him away from the past and into the present and possibly a future.

While he had avoided personal contact with Team he had monitored police reports and even gossip columns but there was no proof of a personal relationship between Oliver and Felicity. It appeared all were maintaining their public personas well…Lance just wasn't sure if he was impressed or annoyed about that.

Oliver Queen remained a sore point for him but Lance knew that was only because it was still easier to blame him. Despite Felicity encouraging him not to blame himself when he worked to let go of Queen as a target, Lance had been forced to review his own choices and his daughters' as well. Sara did seem to be moving forward but Laurel continued to spiral downward out of control. Sara was working to not let her personal tragedies define her and yes, she had help from Oliver's Team for which Lance was grateful. However, Laurel was left to her own devices and stuck in a vicious circle of denial and self-destruction.

Lance would love to have his daughters together so they could support and learn from one another as a family should but with all of Sara's burdens it seemed selfish to push her toward her sister especially in Laurel's current condition. Sara harbored too much guilt and shame already so Lance had accepted his position caught between his girls. He just still wasn't sure how to support both and help them work through their guilt when he wasn't able to work through his own.

Sara and Laurel had suffered at the hands of others but both had also made some choices and some mistakes. It was not only hard to accept they had all made mistakes but that each had the right to try and move on and get past them. He knew, absolutely knew despite the irony of it that Oliver had come further than the rest of them in moving forward. He also understood that Oliver gave all credit for that to everyone but himself and in particular his focus remained as always on Felicity. Sara's description of her as "Oliver's light" rang through his mind and he couldn't help but wish that his daughters had someone to help them as well as he himself wasn't doing too great of a job.

Lance glanced up at a noise from the club and realized he had been pacing beside his car for the last half hour. Now a trip that should have taken twenty minutes had already cost him nearly two hours and he hadn't even gone inside.

_Get a grip and go inside_, Lance thought in annoyance with himself and did cross the street toward the club. He had played these same thoughts, doubts, fears and dreams in his head for months now and perhaps Sara was right that it was time to take action.

Sara had instructed him to use the regular club entrance and then find Thea or Roy. It wasn't difficult as Thea met him immediately and latched onto his arm with a smile. "I was told to expect you hours ago but better late than never, right Detective? They are all downstairs already but I need to stay here so I'll just get you through the door then you are on your own." Thea had continued to speak as she maneuvered them quickly and easily through the crowded club.

"Who told you—" As Thea was almost as difficult to interrupt as Felicity Lance didn't even get to complete his question.

"Felicity, of course." Thea turned her back to him as she entered a code and then quickly pushed him through the door. "Have fun!"

Lance paused for a moment as metallic clangs reverberated through the…_Cave? What have I gotten myself into this time? _ Despite his concern Lance continued down the stairs and he heard and saw Felicity before he reached the bottom.

"I'll definitely tell Sara she owes me twenty bucks but you can pass along the message too, if you would. Thank you for coming Detective." Felicity's smile was warm and genuine and Lance found it impossible not to return it even if he did shake his head in bemusement.

He did notice it was suddenly quiet in the cave and turned to see both Diggle and Harper stepping over to them. Both men carried metal batons which Lance now surmised was the reason for the metallic clanging noises he had heard upon entry. He glanced around quickly to locate Oliver but found himself distracted by the arsenal of weapons, what appeared to be an entire science lab or emergency room and a desk of IT equipment.

"Felicity?"

It was Oliver speaking her name in question and as the sound came from above him Lance quickly looked up. There hanging from a metal bar was a shirtless and somewhat annoyed looking Oliver Queen. As Lance watched, the young man quickly flipped in the air and dropped soundlessly to stand beside of Felicity.

"What? He's meeting Sara and I have some new toys for her. He's here as a favor and is going to play delivery boy for us. Didn't I mention that to you?" Lance assumed Felicity was trying to innocent sincerity but even he saw through that one. _For people who play such public roles, she sucks at telling lies_, Lance thought with a quiet laugh.

"We really need to work on your cover stories." There was a slight exasperation in Oliver's tone but it was no match for the obvious affection in his voice and expression.

Lance watched the by-play with interest as he hadn't actually seen them together in months and was still curious about the truth of the public roles they all seemed to play. As the pair continued to gaze into one another's eyes Lance realized the public story was just that a story – _clearly the QC rumors are more accurate though_, Lance thought with a smile. He then thought to give them a moment and was planning to look around a bit more when he saw Felicity's hand move up to rest on Oliver's chest. It was then he noted the tattoo and Lance focused his gaze there as he knew it looked familiar but couldn't place it.

He wasn't sure how long he had been staring at the ink on Queen's chest but he then found himself noting the scars. _A lot of scars_, Lance thought in amazement as he continued his perusal only to find it suddenly blocked by a swatch of hot pink. As he brought his gaze up in confusion he realized it was Felicity's blouse in front of him and just how inappropriate his gaze now was. Lance jerked his head quickly to the side in horror. He looked back sheepishly and was ready to apologize to her when he realized she was genuinely angry not offended. Her anger gave him pause which allowed time for him to process the sudden laughter of the other men present.

Lance watched as Oliver easily picked up Felicity and placed himself between him and the irate blond.

"Oliver, we've talked about the brute strength thing—" Felicity had apparently redirected her anger to Oliver who simply chuckled before he interrupted her.

"Yeah, yeah, not _always_ sexy, I know." Lance could only see Oliver's profile so he couldn't read his expression but it was easy to see the explosion of pink in her face as she hissed his name. It had little impact on Oliver who simply dropped his head to brush more than a few kisses across her lips.

"Felicity, we can't be rude to our guest, can we?" That question came from a still chuckling Diggle.

Just as Roy opened his mouth to torment Felicity more she spoke, "Do not speak, Harper! I mean it!"

Roy laughed and replied, "I was just going to offer our guest a tour, geez Felicity – calm down." Lance noted that Harper also needed to work on his innocent sincere tone just as Felicity did. As they all heard her exaggerated sigh, Lance assumed she agreed.

"By all means, give him a tour! I need to gather the stuff for Sara…" Lance watched as Felicity pushed at Oliver's chest before she continued, "And you need to step away."

Lance barely heard Oliver's low laugh but he did see him again lean in to kiss the blond girl. Again, Lance turned away only to hear Harper speak in a stage whisper.

"Oliver has a death wish…I warn everyone that she's scary but she does seem to favor him so maybe—"

"Roy!" Felicity clearly tore her lips away from Oliver long enough to stop the young man with one clearly annoyed and exaggerated pronunciation of his name.

"So, this is Felicity's desk – note that you should never touch the shiny toys here with her express and written authorization." Lance chuckled as Harper assumed the tone of a cheerful tour guide with obvious relish as he even gestured enthusiastically.

It was hard not to get caught up and even overwhelmed by this group - Lance clearly remembered how they had taken over the rescue operation months ago. It was somewhat surreal though to see such lighthearted antics in the midst of a Cave full of weapons and medical supplies though.

Felicity walked off with an exaggerated huff of annoyance even as the guys chuckled. Lance turned back to them and found all three standing together and watching him. He couldn't help the tension that crept into his body as they really did look imposing and he knew he had only seen part of what they could do.

"So you're training?" Lance knew it was an inane question but there was something about this group that always seemed to throw him off his game. He was surprised when Diggle offered a hand to shake and grasped it instinctively.

"You are welcome to join but I'll warn you that Roy cheats." Diggle spoke with what passed for warmth. Lance had long ago noted that while Felicity and Thea were demonstrative toward many the men on the Team were noticeably less charitable to anyone not in the group.

"Hey!" Roy's affront was comical as he intended.

"Detective, are you sure you want to be here? I know how Felicity can be." Oliver was the one to ask that question but there was no censure directed toward the woman just acceptance.

Leave it to Oliver to cut through to the heart of the matter, Lance thought. "Yeah, I am." Lance actually felt better in verbalizing his choice even though he knew what that choice meant. He had been looking at Oliver but deliberately moved his gaze to the Arrow figure nearby. "Yeah, I am." Lance repeated with even more force.

"In that case, we are glad you are here." Lance returned his gaze to Oliver and noted the hand he offered. Lance didn't even pause as he shook the offered hand.

"So someone mentioned a tour?" Lance cracked a smile and was glad he could joke about this.

The three men lead Lance about the room explaining various facets of the Arrow Cave – medical supplies and equipment, weapons and even training gear. Lance couldn't help being both surprised and impressed by the facility. It also kept him distracted from thinking about just where he knew Oliver's tattoo from and just how he got those scars.

Lance followed along as Diggle and Harper demonstrated some of their training regimes. _Definitely better prepared than cops_, Lance didn't even stop that thought or feel any anxiety about it. He did wonder if Sara also had such a lair and worked to keep her own skills sharp.

As Diggle and Harper fought with the metal batons, Lance felt Oliver move closer but his whisper was still soft, "Yes, that tattoo is Russian. Do you need to know more?"

Lance gave it serious thought as he watched the other two men continue to battle enthusiastically. "No, I don't, Oliver. I do have one question."

There was a moment of silence before Lance continued. "Does Sara have scars like yours?"

"Sara has her own scars, Detective, but yes, she does have scars." Oliver's voice was quiet and respectful.

Lance felt the pang of sympathy not just for his daughter but for the man beside him. It was too easy to see parallels in their paths and too difficult to separate his responses now that he knew more about them both. He also knew not all of their scars were visible – just as his weren't and Laurel's weren't. Lance was startled by a particularly vicious metallic bang from the ring. He swallowed with difficulty and gave an abrupt nod which he knew Oliver would see and understand. They all bore scars but he didn't want to punish Oliver Queen any more than he wanted to punish Sara, Laurel or even himself. If this place and these people gave Oliver peace then he couldn't begrudge him that…_may even take of it for myself_, Lance ended the dark thoughts with a lighthearted feeling of peace.

"So what you can do, Arrow?" Lance knew his question startled the group when silence reigned and he couldn't help a laugh. _God, it feels good to even laugh_, Lance thought and realized he hadn't laughed much in the last few months.

He turned at a flash of pink caught his attention and saw Felicity Smoak standing nearby with tears in her eyes. She gave him a watery smile and nod before she turned to gaze to the man beside him. Lance also turned to Oliver and watched as he suddenly grinned. In the blink of an eye, he moved into the ring and swept Harper's feet out from under him before he dodged the strike of metal baton Diggle aimed at him. Lance could barely keep an eye on the action as the three men moved with amazing speed, strength and control. He was further amazed as Harper and Oliver moved out of the ring to basically run around the room utilizing every available surface – they hurdled tables, swung along ropes, ran up walls and jumped from the rafters even as they continued to aim blows at each other.

"This is why we needed sound-proofing…so the boys could play." Felicity commented as she came to stand beside Lance. Lance was still staring at the action and was further surprised when tennis balls started bouncing around the room and Oliver barely broke his stride to grab a bow and begin sending a dizzying number of arrows through the balls.

"Ok, now you're just showing off." Felicity directed her comment at Oliver as he continued to speed around the room.

'It's always fun and games until someone gets shot with an arrow…oh wait, that would be me that got shot." Roy's words reached them easily as he suddenly landed beside Lance and Felicity. Lance noted the young man's smile and that he wasn't even out of breath before he registered his words.

"You are joking, right?" Lance didn't appreciate Roy's silence nor did he find comfort in his smile so he spoke to Felicity. "He is joking, right?" He turned to her just in time to catch her grimace but before anyone could speak Oliver landed beside them.

"It was barely a flesh wound." Oliver delivered his verdict with a deadpan expression.

Lance laughed again and even as the others joined in he watched them in amazement. He was distracted by trying to understand them and therefore the slice of another arrow through the air surprised him. He noted Oliver didn't so much as jump even though it landed at his feet.

"Hey Speedy – nice of you to join the fun!" Oliver called out and Lance turned to see Thea Queen walk down the steps with a bow in her hand.

"A flesh wound, seriously Ollie?" Thea's tone was teasing even as she lifted her bow again. She paused dramatically before lowering it and adding, "He does kinda need to be kept in line but no more arrows."

Lance turned to Harper and noticed his eye roll even as he started toward his girlfriend.

"Here's the stuff for Sara, Detective." Felicity held out a small duffle bag for him and Lance was somewhat startled that she moved on and was back to business.

"Wow, you actually do have stuff for her?" Diggle asked with a laugh before he too turned away and crossed the room.

Now it was only Felicity and Oliver who stood near Lance. He watched as Oliver gently squeezed her hand before giving him a nod and walking away as well.

"If you want Sara…and Laurel to let go of the past then you need to do so as well. I'm glad you chose to come today, Detective. Thinking will only drive you crazy sometimes so it's good to take action and even blow off a little steam every once in a while." Felicity gestured around the room which was still littered with tennis balls impaled by arrows. "You have a place here if you want it…and don't forget to tell Sara she owes me $50."

"I thought you said $20?" Lance just had to ask even as he thought he might regret it.

"Ah, but you stayed for the show so that's gonna cost her a bit more." Felicity grinned easily and Lance returned it as he realized the Felicity had bet on him accepting this while his own daughter wasn't sure he was ready. Before he could process the ramifications of that Felicity spoke again.

"She wants you to be ready but wasn't willing to pressure you like I am. We need the Team together and strong as there's just too much evil out there for us not to come together to fight it. Just give it some thought, ok?" Felicity smiled as she too turned and walked away.

Lance took one last look around the room and its occupants before following her_. Perhaps it is time to move forward and create a better future…_

* * *

**AN2** – OK I probably can't totally blame Sass-and-Caffeine for this ramble as I really wanted a happy ending with the promise of a future….before CW kills my Olicity buzz and focuses on a Laurel arc that is sure to drive me batty! :)

**AN3** – Thanks for sticking with me and I'm always game to try new stories if you have requests and trust me enough to give it a try that is! And again, I'll be continuing the Charlie story (Team Arrow: Front Row Seat) so pls check it out once S2 episodes start this week!


End file.
